


Bzzzzz

by miamam



Series: Mini příběhy pro Tumblr [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Kid!Lock, Neha - Freeform, bratrství
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 03:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14369802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miamam/pseuds/miamam





	Bzzzzz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wee Tumblr Fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/528912) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



Začalo to, když byl Sherlock ještě malý chlapec.

Když ještě nebyl vysoký, když mu byly tři a čtyři a pořád si šlapal na jazyk, když se vzrušením rozčílil nebo mluvil příliš rychle, což bylo pořád. Tehdy, v těch starých časech, neznal slova pro ten zmatek ve své hlavě, nevěděl, že jiní lidé nevěděli, co bylo v pevně zabalených narozeninových dárcích nebo co se dělo za dveřmi ložnic, nevěděl, že ostatní nepřemýšleli, nepřemýšleli, _nepřemýšleli_ tak strašně rychle a o všem, ale věděl, že je jeho hlava hlučná a hlasitá a jednoho dne dupl svou malou nožkou a z plných plic zaječel: „Bzzz!“

Jedenáctiletý Mycroft přestal kreslit, kreslit, kreslit periodickou tabulku, kterou si pamatoval nazpaměť, podíval se na svého sourozence a čekal.

Rudý v obličeji, chlapeček znovu zaječel: „Bzzzzzzzz!“

Mycroft si už dřív všiml těch náznaků, ale nebyl si jistý. Teď si jistý byl. Přikývl a natáhl k němu ruku: „Pojď.“

Podrážděný něčím, o čem ještě nevěděl, co to vlastně je, rozechvělý vědomostmi, k jejichž pochopení byl ještě moc malý, Sherlock znovu zakřičel to jedno slovo.

A Mycroft přikývl a zašeptal: „Ano. _Bzzzzz_ ,“ a Sherlock přikývl a ztichl a propletl malé prstíky s těmi velkými.

Nebe bylo modré, tráva na zahradě za domem už dávno vybledla do pšeničně žluté. Mycroft nesl svého bratra na zádech a po chvíli došli na tiché místo, kde Sherlock ještě nikdy nebyl, ale kam si během příštích týdnů vyšlape klikatící se cestičku. Došli na pole jejich sousedky, kde měla včelí úly.

Mycroft postavil Sherlocka na zem a ruku v ruce se přibližovali, opatrně a potichu, až nakonec klečeli u úlů. Další hodinu zírali na ruch okolo nich. Dýchali nosem a představovali si, že cítí med; a na dlouhou dobu oba bratři poslouchali a poslouchali, až je včely jemně a něžně uklidňovaly.

_Ano_ , mumlaly včely, _bzz. Bzzzzzzz_.


End file.
